Feliz cumpleaños,Kuroko
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Cumpleaños 35 de Tetsuya.Ya era padre de tres hijos y esposo del gran basquetbolista,Kagami Taiga,ahora él y su familia vivían en Japón junto a los demás de la "Generación de los Milagros". Para su cumpleaños quería pasarla con su familia y amigos pero por lástima,todos estaban ocupados ese día,incluida parte de su familia aunque quizá al final del día,su cumpleaños fuera el mejor


Lo acabé algo tarde pero lo que cuenta es que lo acabé /o/ es un fic por el cumpleaños de Kuroko *lanza amor* Espero les agrade ¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto,este es un spin off de "El renacer de los milagros"

Este fic es para un foro de Kuroko no basket,especial por el cumpleaños de Kuroko con el tema de Kuroko con familia /o/

KnB no pertenece a mí sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

De un tiempo para acá las cosas se estaban tornando algo frías y tensas en su familia y también en las familias de sus amigos por el notorio cambio de la mayoría de sus hijos que estaban en primera categoría y que en unas semanas iniciarían la preparatoria en Rakuzan por decisión unánime de ellos.

Ese día el de cabellos celestes despertó solo en la cama, cosa que lo sorprendió y asustó un poco ya que no recordaba que su esposo hubiera llegado la noche anterior de su última urgencia así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue semi corriendo a la puerta para bajar por el teléfono y hablar pero se topó con el alto pecho de su marido sonriendo.

—Buen día, amor—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso a su esposo que sentía como el alma volvía a su cuerpo con ese beso suave—Y también, feliz cumpleaños—El de cabellos celestes alzó una ceja confundido hasta que recordó que ese domingo su pareja lo había pedido libre especialmente por ser su cumpleaños que había olvidado al notar la ausencia del bombero en la cama.

—Ah…Gracias, Taiga—El menor sonrió y volvió a besarse fugazmente con su esposo antes de que Nigou llegara a lamer la mano de su dueño a modo de felicitación por su cumpleaños—Gracias también a ti, Nigou—El más bajo se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro, riendo un poco al ver aún como el bombero retrocedía con cierto miedo del can—No te da miedo una construcción en llamas a nada de caer pero si un perro de un metro veinte—El pelirrojo solo refunfuñó por lo bajo y fue a la cocina por sus hijos y Alex-que se había quedado a dormir con Kiseki-para que fueran a felicitar al cumpleañero.

—Happy birthday, mom—Dijeron los cuatro al unísono solo que Alex cambió el "mom" por "Tetsu".

—Gracias niños—Los mayores rieron al ver el cabello enmarañado del cumpleañero ya que acababa de levantarse.

—Bueno, vamos a la cama para que te muestren sus regalos—Dijo Taiga desde la cocina, dando tiempo a que Tetsuya y los niños se sentaran en la cama—Toma cielo, es un desayuno especial traído a tu cama de parte de los cinco y del saco de pulgas—Nigou también se subió a la cama junto a Kage sacando la lengua con alegría.

—Gracias a los seis—Kuroko agarró sus palillos y comenzó a desayunar su arroz con salmón hervido junto a un plato de huevos estrellados y tocino, algunos panes tostados, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una malteada de vainilla casera de su esposo.

—Mientras, los regalos—Animó Taiga con su dulce sonrisa que hacía palpitar el corazón del de cabellos celestes desde preparatoria—Los primeros son Kage y Kuroi—El cumpleañero alzó una ceja mirando a su otro hijo y a Alex porque ellos siempre solían pelearse por ver quien le daba primero el regalo de cumpleaños a Tetsuya, de vez en cuando Taiga también entraba a la discusión aunque era sacado de ella por las órdenes de los niños a Nigou de ladrarle al pelirrojo para asustarlo.

—Bien…Mi regalo es un estuche para tus lentes y una libreta nueva para tu trabajo—Kage sacó la bolsa de regalo de detrás de su espalda y se la dio a su madre, el cual sonreía levemente porque justamente iba a comprar un estuche para sus lentes ya que los niños se lo habían roto sin querer.

—El mío…Es…Un álbum de fotos digital…—Susurró Kuroi apenado sacando una tablet pequeña de su espalda que había comprado con sus ahorros y algo de dinero prestado de su padre, no es que se le diera la computación porque Akira le ayudó a hacer todo pero hizo algunos haikus para su madre junto a las fotos que le había pedido a Momoi, Kise y su padre para adjuntarlas en una presentación que se repetía sola. Tetsuya abrazó a los gemelos y les dio a cada uno un beso en la cabeza ya que sus regalos eran lindos y prácticos.

— ¡Ahora va mi turno, Tetsu! —Exclamó sonriente Alex mientras sacaba una caja azul oscuro de regalo de su espalda— ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! —El de cabellos celestes rió y abrió la caja cuidando en no tirar nada de su desayuno aunque al ver eso, Taiga retiró la bandeja para ponerla en el buró, evitando accidentes.

La caja contenía su viejo jersey de basketball de Seirin enmarcado en un bello cuadro color caoba con una pequeña inscripción donde anotaba su nombre, número, estatura en ese entonces-que variaba por pocos centímetros de la actual- y unos signos de interrogación donde debería haber su posición. Tetsuya abrazó el cuadro sollozando por lo bajo por todos los buenos recuerdos que le trajo esa valiosa tela enmarcada.

—Gracias Alex—El rubio abrazó efusivamente al mayor y se separó con una sonrisa cómplice que compartía con su novio.

—Ma-Mamá yo…Yo te daré tu regalo hasta en la noche cuando todos estén—Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa, escondiendo en sus espaldas una caja que contenía un disco para meter al Blu ray.

—Ahora le toca al pulgoso—Nigou caminó entre los niños y lamió la cara del de cabellos celestes con alegría, agarrando después con su hocico el regalo que los gemelos le habían pasado del buró, el cual era una cajita pequeña que tenía dentro de ella un collar nuevo para Nigou en color celeste con una foto suya y del perro en el dije.

—Gracias Nigou, está muy lindo—El perro volvió a lamerle la cara juguetonamente para darle paso segundos después a Taiga que sacaba una pequeña cajita del otro buró.

—E-Esto es mío, Tetsu…E-Espero te guste—El de cabellos celestes abrió la cajita con curiosidad, pasmándose al ver que era un relicario en forma de medio corazón que al abrirlo tenía la cara de su esposo sonriendo en la foto de su boda—E-Esta es la otra mitad…—Taiga sacó la cadena que siempre colgaba en el cuello de su playera y junto a su anillo de hermandad con Tatsuya, estaba la otra mitad del corazón que al abrirla mostraba la cara de Tetsuya feliz por su boda—Lee la inscripción…—Susurró el pelirrojo antes de que su esposo hablara, el festejado abrió de nuevo el relicario leyendo el "Te amo, Tetsu" escrito con letra cursiva.

—Taiga, también te amo—Los esposos se besaron tiernamente un par de segundos antes de separarse para que el pelirrojo le pusiera el relicario a su marido que sollozaba suavemente de alegría por los hermosos regalos que le habían dado.

—Mmh…Antes de que sigan con sus besos y abrazos…Recuerden que debemos prepararnos—Interrumpió Kiseki el aura rosada de sus padres que emanaban entre pequeños besos y varios "te amo" que salían de sus labios, sonrojando a ambos por dejarse llevar—Papá, son las doce del día y tenemos que ir a arreglar todo—El pelirrojo mayor recordó las palabras de su hijo y se separó de su esposo, dándole nuevamente su desayuno.

— ¿Qué deben ir a arreglar? —Preguntó el cumpleañero mientras volvía a comer su desayuno. Los cinco se quedaron helados ya que Tetsuya solo sabía que en la noche iban a comer algo con Aomine y su familia en su casa porque los demás no podían felicitarle pero en realidad habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa con todos en la mansión Akashi y debían ir a adornar antes de que a Akashi se le alterara algo y pusiera una enorme escultura de hielo de Tetsuya que espantaría a todos.

—Ahmm…Ehmm… ¿No te dijimos, Tetsu? —Alex sonrió nerviosamente al decir eso—Iremos a Kirisaki Dai'ichi para ver cuánto cuestan las inscripciones para mi tiger—Taiga fulminó con la mirada al rubio porque no quería que su hijo fuera a esa escuela y aún lo estaba tratando de convencer para que no fuera.

— ¿En serio? Está bien, yo creí que no querías que Kiseki fuera a Kirisaki, Taiga—Contestó el de cabellos celestes sin dejar de comer su delicioso desayuno.

—Y no quiero—Kiseki y Alex vieron con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo para que no hiciera una escenita o dijera algo porque esa era la única cosa que les pasaba por la cabeza—Pero bue-bueno…Solo iremos a ver costos, no más—Kiseki y Alex sonrieron cómplicemente mientras Taiga solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo—Solamente los iré a dejar y vuelvo contigo, cariño—Tetsuya se sonrojo por cómo le dijo su esposo y asintió.

—Nos vemos en un rato, mamá—Dijo Kuroi mientras iba a la salida junto a Taiga y Kiseki—Alex, Nigou y Kage se quedarán contigo—El cumpleañero asintió ante lo dicho por su hijo mientras seguía comiendo en la cama junto a Kage que acariciaba al perro.

Alex volvió a la cama de su suegro con una sonrisa traviesa por haber besado a Kiseki frente a Taiga sin descaro alguno, cosa que hizo gruñir al pelirrojo mayor y sonrojar al pelirrojo de ojo azul que solo balbuceaba con una tonta sonrisa ante los regaños de su padre.

—Tetsu, termina de desayunar para ir al cine. Taiga me dijo que te lleváramos al cine y luego a elegir tu pastel—Tetsuya sonrió ante el entusiasmo del rubio, terminando su desayuno rápidamente para ir a darse una ducha y luego salir caminando junto a su hijo, su perro y Alex a la plaza que estaba a unos quince minutos de su casa.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Akashi ya habían llegado Kiseki, Kuroi y Taiga para ver cómo iban con los adornos en el gran salón ya que el pelirrojo había invitado también a sus compañeros de equipo en Seirin para venir aunque la entrenadora se negó porque debía ir a un congreso en América, Kiyoshi dijo que iría solo porque su hija tenía una cita con su novio, el cual era el tercer hijo de Mitobe y Koga que conoció en su anterior escuela y los demás aceptaron ir.

—Kuroi, ve con Kotei a la bodega para que traigan los demás adornos—Ordenó Seijuurou mientras inflaba otro globo y lo dejaba pegarse al techo, el par asintió y fueron a la bodega tomados de la mano, no es que fueran algo aún pero para ser novios solo les faltaba el título.

—T-Te ves precioso, Kuroi—Susurró Kotei sonrojado mientras agarraban los adornos que faltaban, el de cabellos celestes se sonrojó y le besó la mejilla dulcemente.

—Gracias, Kotei-kun—Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un tierno y corto beso antes de separarse para ver si no rondaba por ahí Taiga, que seguramente le cortaría sus intimidades a Kuroi por haber tocado a su precioso bebé.

El par de ojo rojo regresó al gran salón para darle los adornos a Seijuurou aunque se les olvidó que venían tomados de la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada de Taiga, el cual pasó por en medio de ambos chicos para que se soltaran y miró de manera espeluznante al pelirrojo que quería esconderse tras su padre.

—Deja de ver así a mi hijo que me lo matarás—Dijo entre risas Akashi mientras seguía inflando globos—Kotei, ve a la cocina con Kouki para ver cómo va la comida ¿Sí? —Kotei ni tarde ni perezoso fue corriendo a la cocina corriendo antes de que su futuro suegro le moliera a golpes y le torturara por tocar a su hijo.

—Kuroi, no te separarás de mí ¿Entendido? —El de cabellos celestes asintió ante lo dicho por su padre con una muy suave sonrisa al ver por la ventana de la cocina a Kotei.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

— ¡Mira, Tetsu! Es la película de zombies ¡Vamos a verla! —Exclamó el rubio al ver en cartelera a zombies y pistolas laser junto a otras cosas más, haciendo que Kage suspirara porque a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de su madre, solo hacían lo que Alex decía, como comer helados, hamburguesas y ahora el cine.

Kage miró a sus alrededores desolado hasta que se encontró con un joven de tez morena junto a su padre de cabellos azules y su esposo, el de cabellos celestes rió como tarado al ver a su caballero de no tan brillante armadura picarse la nariz, hasta para eso le sacaba un suspiro.

— ¡Tetsu! —El mencionado volteó para encontrarse con Aomine, su esposo y su hijo mayor caminando al cine—Pero miren que sorpresa, si el cumpleañero eres tú y a mí me dan el regalo—Tetsuya sonrió ligeramente y se dejó abrazar por el moreno.

—Fe-Felicidades, Tetsuya-san—El castaño hizo una reverencia junto a su hijo y sacaron un regalo de una bolsa que traía cargando Ryou—Es para usted—Daiki soltó a quien una vez fue su sombra para que agarrara la caja de regalo envuelta con papel celeste y un moño rojo.

—Gracias, Ryou, Daiki y Yoshiki—Tetsuya guardó el regalo en la bolsa que traía y volteó a ver a Alex que seguía escogiendo función.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen los cuatro aquí? ¿Y Bakagami y tus otros hijos? —Preguntó el oficial mientras jugaba con Nigou levemente para no armar un escándalo.

—Fueron a ver a Kirisaki Dai'ichi la inscripción aunque no sé, no quiero que Kiseki vaya a esa escuela—Kage se encontraba siendo abrazado por Yoshiki, el cual lo había hecho por acto reflejo y costumbre que había desarrollado con el pequeño de cabellos celestes que sonreía sonrojado.

—Bueno entonces veamos una película, yo pago—Dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo y caminaban a comprar las entradas, dejando que los chicos platicaran, más bien, que Alex le preguntara a Yoshiki acerca de la preparatoria que eligió pero éste solo negaba con la cabeza, diciendo que el primer día de escuela le mandaría un mensaje con una foto suya de él en su nueva escuela.

En lo que Ryou y Tetsuya hablaban acerca de las palomitas, el moreno sacó su celular discretamente, viendo la hora antes de mandar un mensaje a Midorima acerca de que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Midorima al recibir el mensaje fue con Akashi para informarle que aún tenían hora y media, como decía el plan, para preparar la sorpresa de Tetsuya en la mansión Akashi. El plan era realmente simple. Al terminar la película, casualmente se encontrarían con la familia de Kise e irían a casa de Akashi para estar con Kouki porque todos los de la "Generación de los milagros" estarían ausentes, Kiseki le daría su regalo y de ahí, la fiesta sorpresa iniciaría.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Lo siento, dulzura pero no puedo ir, el vuelo se retrasó por mal tiempo—Makoto suspiró y colgó la llamada de su esposo que le hablaba porque no podía regresar de su desfile de modas a la fiesta por mal tiempo.

—Entonces mamá no vendrá con nosotros a casa de Akashi-san—Dijo Sora al escuchar a su padre colgar el teléfono con un suspiro.

—No pero nosotros sí iremos así que ponte tus mejores ropas, hijo—El azabache asintió y fue a su habitación para ponerse algo decente y casual antes de que Asumi le vistiera como modelo de pasarela.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cambiarse, fueron al auto junto a su padre para ir a casa de Akashi a ayudar en la decoración, los pasteles, la comida y otras cosas, si les iba bien quizá Sora podría jugar una partida de shogi con el señor Akashi y Asumi pasar todo el día con su novio antes de que llegara el festejado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de la entrada al cine con una película que tenía abejas y que mató de miedo a Yoshiki y Daiki, los cuales se las pasaron abrazados a los de cabello celeste prácticamente las dos horas hasta que las cosas amarillas con negro se habían ido de la pantalla y de paso Ryou los consolaba, mientras uno lloraba, el otro gritaba y viceversa.

—Ma-Malditas a-abejas—Tartamudeó el moreno mayor abrazado como plaga al cumpleañero mientras su esposo trataba de calmarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda y unos besos que poco a poco lo relajaban.

Ambas familias caminaron por la plaza viendo las tiendas mientras Aomine le hacía bromas Tetsuya, a la par que Ryou se disculpaba con el de cabellos celestes por las actitudes del jefe de policía, frente a ellos, Yoshiki y Alex se la pasaban hablando de basketball junto a Kage que tomaba su malteada de vainilla cómodamente tomado de la mano de Yoshiki para "no perderse"

Daiki al distraer un rato a su esposo con el festejado, mandó un mensaje a Akashi de que era hora de la intervención de la familia Kise en el centro comercial, el pelirrojo al recibir el mensaje sonrió y envió un mensaje a Yukio, el cual ya estaba a dos tiendas de donde se encontraba el cumpleañero con los Aomine.

— ¡Daicchi! ¡Tetsucchi! Y Ryoucchi—Exclamó el rubio al ir a abrazar efusivamente al de cabellos celestes— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tetsucchi! Mira que ya cumples treinta y cinco años y sigues igual de hermoso que cuando tenías catorce—Kise siguió restregando su mejilla contra el de cabellos celestes mientras Yukio y Daiki trataban de quitarle de encima a Kise al pobre cumpleañeros.

—Ya, idiota. Quítate o nos dejas sin festejado—El rubio soltó a su amado "Tetsucchi" sonriendo— ¿Y cómo estás celebrando tu cumpleaños, Kagami? —Preguntó el azabache mientras Kohana se unía a Alex, Yoshiki y Kage a hablar de basketball y a Yoshiki de Seirin, que sería su preparatoria dentro de poco.

—Pues estábamos paseando por aquí Alex, Nigou y Kage, luego fuimos a ver una película con Daiki y su familia y luego estamos aquí aunque no sé donde están Yoshira y Hikaru y menos sé cuanto se vayan a tardar en volver Taiga con mis niños—Dijo el de cabellos azules abriendo su collar que le regaló en la mañana su pelirrojo.

—Ah, pues él está en Rakuzan junto a los demás para la visita guiada y Yoshira se fue con ellos porque tenían práctica después—Contestó Ryouta ante la pregunta del de cabellos celestes— ¿En serio Kisekicchi irá a Kirisaki Dai'ichi? —Tetsuya asintió algo decaído.

—Es su vida, es su decisión. A Taiga y a mí nos corresponde como padres apoyarlo en lo que quiera—Daiki y Ryouta sonrieron al escuchar esa frase, sintiéndose orgullosos de tener a alguien así como su amigo.

—Ya casi serán las cinco…Daiki, Ryouta ¿No tienen algo que hacer? —El rubio y el moreno salieron de su trance de admiración a su amigo y asintieron algo atontados.

— ¡Cierto! Lo lamentamos, Tetsucchi pero Daicchi y yo debemos ir con Seijuuroucchi a algo de su empresa, ya sabes cómo es—El cumpleañero asintió en un suspiro y dejó que ambos se fueran, no le gustaba que sus amigos no celebraran con él y menos que su familia no estuviera con él, en especial su esposo, quien estuvo en sus cumpleaños desde el dieciséis.

El moreno y el rubio se fueron del lugar sonriendo por la sorpresa que le estaban preparando aunque Tetsuya en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima sonrisa en su rostro, al contrario, se sentía decaído al ver su relicario y su sortija de casado, quería que su esposo y amigos estuvieran con él pero no podía ser egoísta ni caprichoso así que se decidió a callarse y tratar de ver lo mejor de la situación, a final de cuentas, tenía a uno de sus hijos y los esposos de sus amigos le caían bien, no era tan malo como creía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Atención. Los chicos llegan en media hora y Tetsuya será traído junto a Yukio y Ryou a las seis así que…Comenzaré a hacer la inspección junto a Shintarou—Akashi agarró su tableta electrónica y comenzó a preguntar junto a Midorima.

—Atsushi, Tatsuya ¿Cómo van los postres? —Preguntó Midorima junto al pelirrojo.

—Perfecto, solo nos faltan unos detalles y el pastel quedará más que listo junto a los cupcakes—Contestó el de cabello negro al terminar de poner el decorado en el pastel.

—En la cocina todo va bien—Dijo Kagami junto a Furihata, Kotei y algunas criadas que ayudaban al pelirrojo a hacer la comida para todos.

—En la decoración todo va perfecto, Shin-chan. Kiseki-chan con Kuroi-chan ayudan mucho—Comentó Takao al terminar de pegar un listón en una esquina de la sala que estaba decorada con varias cosas de baloncesto, letreros de "Feliz cumpleaños", fotos del cumpleañero en sus diferentes etapas de vida, haciendo énfasis en las que jugaba basketball y luego las fotos de él y su familia.

Varios minutos después llegaron Hanamiya con su par de hijos para ayudar a la decoración, la comida, la bebida-donde Himuro sería el bartender-, la música-atendida por Kise- y la mesa donde estaban ya los regalos de los que ya estaban en la casa.

Makoto se encontraba decorando el jardín junto a Asumi, el cual le daba órdenes d donde acomodar cada cosa, cuando el corazón se le paralizó y su boca se secó por completo, tirando el balón de baloncesto que traía cargando al notar la imagen que se dibujaba en el garaje de la casa…No era posible ¿¡Como carajos era eso posible!? Kiyoshi estaba bajando de su auto con una de sus bobas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban, chocando miradas por un segundo antes de que Makoto desviara el rostro y Kiyoshi le saludara con alegría.

— ¡Senpai! Me alegro que haya llegado—Exclamó Kagami desde la cocina al ver a Kiyoshi entrando a la mansión—Nos podría ayudar a conectar el video junto a Akira—Dijo el pelirrojo, mandando al castaño con Akira y Sora a conectar el sistema de audio y video a la laptop del pelirrosa.

—Usted… ¿Es el del parque? —Preguntó Sora al ver al castaño acercárseles.

—Sí, tú eres el niño que estaba llorando ¿No? ¿Ya estás mejor?

— ¡Sí! Gracias por lo de la otra vez—Respondió Sora con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba un cable—Cierto. Mucho gusto, soy Hanamiya Sora—El castaño se quedó anonadado al escuchar su apellido.

— ¿Hanamiya? —Preguntó Kiyoshi, a lo que Sora asintió—Oh…Vaya…Ahora sé porque al verte sentía algo. Eres su hijo—Sora subió una ceja sin entender lo que decía—Nada, ayudemos a conectar todo para divertirnos—Akira rió al escuchar eso.

—Vaya, Sora también dice lo de la diversión, es curioso—Dijo entre risas el pelirrosa sin apartar su vista de los cables y su computadora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—Yukio-san, ya son cerca de las seis—El azabache miró su reloj y se alarmó, se les había pasado muy rápido el tiempo en la librería donde el cumpleañero desahogó sus frustraciones de no tener a su familia, comprando libros, todos los que necesitaba.

—Hey, Kagami, vamos a casa de Akashi porque Akashi Kouki te tiene preparada una comida—El de cabellos celestes dejó que Alex cargara las pesadas bolsas y negó con un puchero.

—No quiero. No quiero ir a ningún lado. Solo a mi casa con Kagami-kun—Ryou y Yukio rieron nerviosamente al ver al profesor de guardería ser un caprichoso, jamás lo habían visto así pero supusieron que el no estar con su esposo, sus hijos y sus amigos lo pusieron así.

—Pe-pero debemos ir porque

—Porque nada. No iremos—Tetsuya agarró algo molesto sus bolsas de libros y salió de la tienda junto a su hijo, su perro y su nuero para volver a casa, después de tan deprimente cumpleaños, lo menos que quería era ir a comer a casa de uno de sus amigos sin sus amigos.

—Diablos…—Yukio siseó al ver caminar algo enojado al de cabellos celestes entre la gente, perdiéndose entre la multitud por unos minutos hasta que Yoshiki los encontró con cierto esfuerzo, gracias a la rubia cabellera de Alex que no pasaba desapercibida.

—Vamos ¿Sí? Debemos ir a su casa—Insistió el castaño temblando del nervio, si llegaban tarde quizá Akashi los mataría o primero los torturaría y luego los mataría.

—No quiero—Contestó el cumpleañero molesto, colocándose sus gafas ya que estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos para leer su libro. Yoshiki preocupado por el asunto, imploró con su mirada a Kage para que convenciera a su madre, el cual al instante se paró frente a él.

—Mamá…Si no vamos…Yo…—El cumpleañero dejó su libro y miró a su hijo con la mirada baja, iba a llorar—Yo quiero ir…Sé que tu cumpleaños fue feo pe-pero…—Se mordió el labio y comenzó a temblar suavemente, tal como su esposo hacía al llorar, Tetsuya no soportaba ver a su familia llorar y menos a sus tres tesoros—Mamá, por favor…—Kage subió el rostro con sus ojos llorosos y la cara roja, convenciendo al mayor de ir a casa de Akashi.

Subieron al carro que traía Kise y comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que el tránsito le permitía, quizá llegarían con un elegante retraso de cinco minutos a la casa Akashi pero es que no había de otra, tardaron un poco en convencer a Tetsuya y en cargar sus compras al auto.

Al llegar a la casa, Tetsuya sonrió un poco por ver la bonita decoración que adornaba el salón principal, en especial esas fotos que formaban un corazón y en medio estaba la foto de su boda con Kagami, el día en que él pasó de ser Kuroko Tetsuya a Kagami Tetsuya.

—Felicidades, Tetsuya—Ese fue Kouki junto a su hijo menor entrando al salón principal—Siento que Sei no esté aquí pero tenía asuntos urgentes que atender de último minuto—Unos minutos después entró Kazunari con Tatsuya y una pequeña tarta de vainilla con fresas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuya-chan—Dijo risueño Kazunari mientras abrazaba al cumpleañero—Shin-chan tampoco pudo venir porque en el hospital le pidieron atender a alguien de urgencia pero Kazuki está aquí—El azabache señaló a su hijo que estaba junto a Alex hablando de cartas.

—Sé que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero…Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuya—El de cabellos celestes sonrió al recordar cómo le armó varias escenas de celos al pelirrojo por Himuro—Atsushi tampoco pudo venir y Atsuya menos…Pero espero que la tarta lo compense—Kuroko asintió y sopló la vela del pastel con un poco más de alegría por al menos tener los representantes de sus amigos.

—Por cierto, Sei dejó un video que Kiseki le dio porque era tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿Quieres verlo? —Tetsuya asintió mientras se sentaba en medio del sillón junto a su hijo y en sus piernas a su fiel perro que se acurrucaba en sus pies, a su otro lado estaba su ex compañero de Seirin y a su lado Kazunari con Himuro, junto a su hijo se encontraba Yoshiki abrazándolo y en el piso Atsuya con Alex, emocionados por el video.

Las luces las apagó una sirvienta y las palomitas fueron pasadas por el mayordomo para que nadie se parara, en especial el cumpleañero que se dejaba colocar el gorrito de cumpleaños por Kazunari, que casi estaba sobre el pobre de Kouki para arreglar el sombrerito.

—Bueno mamá…Este es un regalo de cumpleaños algo raro pero quería que lo tuvieras…Es por ser la mejor madre del mundo—Dijo Kiseki que se grababa a sí mismo con la cámara en la sala de su casa—Gracias por todo, mamá…Desde abrazarme al ver una rata hasta cargarme para hacer una clavada…Eres especial por todo el amor que me has dado desde que nací, la paciencia para enseñarme a leer y explicarme como se sumaba durante días y días enteros y la comprensión y apoyo que siempre me has brindado…Creo que el milagro eres tú y no yo, porque no pude haber pedido una mejor mamá. Te amo mamá y espero que la pases bien este cumpleaños—El video se cortó y comenzó a aparecer con música de fondo las fotos de él con Kiseki, iniciando con una foto que tenía embarazado junto a su esposo, después del nacimiento de su pequeño milagrito, una donde está en la noche cargando al bebé, una dándole de comer y Kiseki estaba vestido con un mameluco de tigre que incluía gorra y colita, sus primeros pasos, una donde está haciendo su primera canasta con Tetsuya cargándolo sobre sus hombros y unas cuantas más hasta la más reciente donde Kiseki jugaba contra el cumpleañero en un uno a uno en una cancha de basketball callejero.

—Ahora es mi turno, Tetsu—El video cambiaba ahora a Alex siendo grabado por Kiseki— ¡Thanks for all! —Exclamó sonriente el rubio—Sin usted no podría haber tenido el permiso de salir con Kiseki y no lo hubiera conquistado ¡Es genial, suegrito! —Tetsuya rió suavemente al escuchar eso—Además es la madre del amor de mi vida y no puedo agradecerle más por haber traído a mi niño al mundo—Un "cállate" se escuchó de fondo en el video y en la habitación de Akashi, donde estaban escondidos los invitados a la fiesta, el pelirrojo gruñía al escuchar eso— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu! —Gritó el de ojo azul antes de dar paso a un par de fotos suyas con el cumpleañero.

—Bien, ahora va Kise-san—Dijo Kiseki en el video, enfocando la imagen al escandaloso rubio que capturaba la cámara en el jardín de la casa de los Kagami.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi! Digo, Kagamicchi, bueno…Mejor Tetsucchi—Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Kisekicchi nos dijo del video y quisimos ayudar—Recuerda que te quiero mucho, mucho y espero que sigas cumpliendo más años—El de ojo café guiñó su ojo e hizo la señal de amor y paz antes de que la pantalla se tornara negra e iniciara el primer juego de Tetsuya como titular en Teiko, el cual al ver como cayó, comenzó a reír junto a los demás presentas.

— ¿Dónde está Kagami-san? —Preguntó Yoshiki al no ver más que a cuatro titulares en la cancha.

—Ahí me mandaron a la banca por lo nervioso que estaba—Contestó el cumpleañero al parar de reír por lo gracioso que se vio cayendo de bruces en la cancha. Luego el video se cortó y pasaron unas escenas de su partido con Kise en la segunda categoría, tornando nuevamente la pantalla en negro.

— ¡Tetsu! —Esa voz cortó el negro en la pantalla, la imagen era la de Aomine en el jardín donde anteriormente grabaron a Kise—Feliz cumpleaños—Dijo el moreno con una brillante sonrisa—Bueno…Hemos pasado muchos cumpleaños juntos ¿No? —Aomine rió levemente y desvió la mirada un momento antes de ver a la cámara—Gracias por todo, Tetsu. Siempre serás una parte de mí y no solo por ser mi sombra y mejor amigo.

— ¡Moo! Aominecchi, yo creí que era tu mejor amigo—Interrumpió el rubio que aparecía en la toma haciendo un puchero.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Ryouta—El rubio dijo "Yeih" y volvió a salir del cuadro, exasperando un poco al oficial—Como vuelvas a interrumpir, juro que te meto un—Aomine terminaría la frase de no ser porque Kiseki lo interrumpió.

— ¡Aomine-san! Solo siga hablando—El moreno chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

—Bien, lo siento Tetsu. Como decía…Eres demasiado especial para mí no solo porque eres, bueno…Fuiste…—El moreno se rascó la nuca algo desesperado y volvió a ver a la cámara—Mi sombre y mi compañero, sino porque fuiste mi primer amor y ahora eres mi mejor amigo…—Daiki sonrió y dejó de rascarse—Tetsu, sabes que te amo y siempre estarás en mi corazón así que… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Tras de él, Kise sacó confeti y comenzó a aventarlo, dándole paso al segundo cumpleaños de Kuroko en Teiko, en ese entonces ya estaba con la "Generación de los milagros", la cámara se enfocó en el momento en el que Tetsuya y Aomine se besaban dulcemente mientras bailaban, escuchándose unos cuchicheos de Momoi y Kise, después pasaron unos partidos ya con Kise en primera categoría y varias escenas de los entrenamientos además de momentos juntos de Aomine y Kuroko, donde en la mayoría, el rubio aparecía de colado.

Tetsuya rió felizmente al recordar todos esos días en secundaria, sacando un par de lágrimas por los buenos recuerdos, como su primer beso, que fue especialmente dado por Aomine, cuando se iban tomados de la mano, las visitas al Maji y la compra de helados a cuenta de Kise, tantos momentos que jamás olvidaría.

—Le toca, Midorima-san—El de lentes acomodó sus lentes al escuchar las palabras de Kiseki, el cual grababa al doctor que traía en su mano una sombrilla, que era su lucky ítem del día.

—Kuroko, bueno, Kagami, espero que pases un buen cumpleaños—Dijo el de cabellos verdes antes de sentir una vara picándole el costado.

—Vamos Shin-chan, no seas tsundere y dile a Tetsu-chan bien que pase buen cumpleaños—Kazunari rió en el sillón al recordar ese día que grabó el video su esposo.

—Cállate, Bakao—El doctor se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada—Tú…A pesar de no llevarme muy bien contigo porque acuario y cáncer no son compatibles, debo admitir que eres un compañero confiable y al único que le conté de la teoría de Akashi además…—Hubo un suave silencio antes de que el doctor viera a la cámara—Tú recuperaste al antiguo Akashi por nosotros y eso siempre te lo agradeceré porque me devolviste a mi mejor amigo, nanodayo—De fondo se escuchó un "Me pondré celoso de Akashi, Shin-chan" — ¡Qué te calles, idiota! —El doctor acomodó de nuevo sus lentes y sonrió un poco—Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuya. Espero que te la pases bien…Quizá hasta ya me caes algo bien—La escena se cortó y dio paso a los partidos de Seirin contra Shuutoku y algunos partidos de segundo año de Teiko donde Kuroko pasaba el balón al peliverde para sus tiros de media cancha.

—Es tu turno, tío Murasakibara—Dijo Kiseki mientras iba a la mesa que tenían en el jardín, lugar donde el de cabellos morados comía un pastel hecho por su marido.

— ¿Ah? Deja que termine de comerme este pedazo, Seki-chin—Contestó el mayor a la vez que se llevaba a la boca un trozo del pastel de uva que su esposo había hecho.

—Hable y le damos unas papas sabor alga—Murasakibara se quedó pensando un par de segundos la propuesta de Alex y la aceptó gustoso.

—Are, are, Kuro-chin, feliz cumpleaños—Murasakibara terminó de morder el pedazo de pastel y miró a la cámara con una ceja subida—Ya le dije feliz cumpleaños, ahora dame mis papas, Alex-chin.

—No, tío. Debes decirle bien a mamá—El de cabellos morados hizo un puchero antes de acomodarse con pereza y hablar.

—Supongo que debo decirte algo más para que Alex-chin me dé mis papas…Mmh…Feliz cumpleaños Tetsu-chin, espero que te la pases muy bien con Taiga-chin y los demás, me agradas mucho y sabes de dulces así que espero que cumplas más años—Alex le aventó las papas al mayor y la pantalla comenzó a pasar videos, la final de segundo año de secundaria con toda la "Generación de los milagros" sonriendo por haber ganado su segundo campeonato consecutivo, algunos videos del basketball callejero de Aomine y Kise con Kuroko sentado en la banca apoyándolos y luego los partidos de Teiko de tercer año, ya sin Nijimura y Haizaki, provocando en el corazón del festejado un hueco.

—Su turno, Akashi-san—El pelirrojo volteó a ver a la cámara y sonrió suavemente, con elegancia pura se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado junto a Murasakibara para ser grabado.

—Tetsuya…Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Dijo el de ojos rojos con una suave risa, cruzándose de brazos como era su costumbre—Supongo que debo agradecerte por ayudarme a volver, si no fuera por ti y Kagami, quizá nunca hubiera vuelto—Kouki sonrió al ver a su esposo de esa manera, tan apacible y contento—Sin ti tampoco hubiera conocido a mi Kouki así que te mereces las palmas—El castaño se sonrojó al ver esa parte del video—Vivimos un buen tiempo en Teiko ¿No crees? Supongo que ambos hicimos mucho por el otro, forjando la amistad que tenemos ahora—Akashi rió un poco— ¿Quién diría que el niño que nadie notaba terminó salvando a cinco monstruos de caer al abismo? —Akashi miró a la cámara con una calmada sonrisa, cerrando un ojo—Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuya—Después de eso, comenzó un video con un partido de Teiko en tercero de secundaria, Tetsuya apretó el brazo de Kazunari al ver eso, sabía perfectamente que venía…Poco a poco comenzaron a pasar más escenas de los demás partidos de tercero de secundaria, donde la "Generación de los milagros" ya solo jugaba por obligación más que por gusto, ese año su cumpleaños la pasó solo en su casa, llorando en la añoranza de revivir su cumpleaños catorce pero el mundo era cruel y en un solo año, Kuroko perdió mucho, dejándolo llorando abrazado a sus piernas ese aniversario.

Pasaron unas escenas hasta que por fin llegó el partido final contra Ogiwara, Tetsuya cerró sus ojos dolido, no quería para nada ver esa parte donde su corazón se destrozaría con el 111-11.

—Tetsuya-chan, abre los ojos—Pidió Kazunari mientras movía su brazo para que el otro lo dejara—Confía en nosotros—Tetsuya abrió lentamente los ojos para la pantalla, sorprendiéndose demasiado por el video.

— ¡Pásala, Akashicchi! —Exclamó Kise con su uniforme de Teiko, la diferencia era que Kise estaba jugando en la cancha de su casa con los demás de la "Generación de los milagros", en efecto, los chicos estaban recreando el partido contra Ogiwara y para hacerlo mejor, de parte de Ogiwara, Kagami estaba jugando y Ogiwara adulto también junto a Takao, Tatsuya y Yukio.

— ¡Jugada cinco! —Gritó Akashi portando el cuatro de Teiko, pasando el balón a Shintarou, el cual también traía un uniforme de Teiko con su número, lanzando el balón al aro aunque fue parado por Kagami antes de entrar.

Duró como cinco minutos el partido donde a diferencia del original, la puntuación no fue manipulada, al contario, por poco y el equipo de Ogiwara casi gana contra la "Generación de los milagros"

— ¡Kuroko! Más bien, Kagami—El castaño rió frente a la cámara. El de cabello celeste ahora estaba llorando por la conmoción—Hace años que no nos vemos ¿Sabes? Pero no me importa, siempre recibía las postales de Navidad tuyas con tu familia—Tetsuya tapó sus labios al ver como Ogiwara sacaba una muñequera—Te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños desde el fondo de mi corazón. Gracias a ti volví a jugar basketball y a tomarle aún más amor al deporte—Tetsuya sonrió sin dejar de derramar lágrimas por la felicidad de ver a su amigo—Espero vernos pronto y volver a jugar como antaño pero por lo tanto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —La toma se cortó y pasaron imágenes de las vacaciones donde Kuroko pasó a Seirin, varias de ellas tomadas por su abuela, dejando ver a un Kuroko decaído y triste.

Pasaron unos minutos con una triste música de fondo hasta que una imagen apareció nuevamente, la imagen era la foto de los senpai de Seirin antes de que entraran los de primero, seguido del video donde Kagami y los otros aspirantes al club de basketball gritaban sus objetivos y después, la foto del objetivo que Kuroko trazó en el patio.

Pasaron videos de sus partidos y luego todo se calló por instantes, hasta que una canción algo dulzona comenzó a escucharse a la vez que pasaba una escena donde Kagami y Kuroko juntaban sus puños sonriendo.

—Esa canción… ¿Qué no es "Can I have this dance"? —Preguntó Kise bajito al ver esa parte, después de todo, gracias a él tuvieron que hacer una fiesta de graduación como en High School Musical para que dejara de estar insistiendo.

—En mi defensa diré que estaban pasando esa película en la tele y sonó bien la canción—Contestó Kiseki al rubio mientras seguían pasando varias partes con Kuroko y Kagami, fotos y videos que le costó conseguir; la mayoría del material fue otorgado por su padre, Momoi y Kise pero lo de Seirin tuvo que ir a rogarle a la entrenadora de Seirin para que se lo diera.

Varios partidos pasaron, sacándole una sonrisa al festejado, todos los rivales que él venció junto a su ahora esposo, tantas cosas divertidas que pasaron y tantos retos como la vez que perdieron contra Too, parte que en ese instante se transmitía en la pantalla con él llorando junto a un Kagami apagado.

—Hey…Tetsu—Antes de que el de cabellos azules bajara la mirada, escuchó esa voz, esa voz que siempre oía al despertarse, la voz de su esposo—Es mi turno de hacer el video—Kagami sonrió alegremente y miró a la cámara, manteniendo al filo del asiento al festejado—Yo…Quiero decirte que…Te amo y te agradezco por todo…No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin encontrar a mi sombra—Tetsuya sonrió sonrojado por las palabras de su marido—Jamás hubiera hallado a alguien como tú, amor—Aomine rió al ver esa parte, sonrojando a Kagami, el cual trataba de esconderse por el video—Ambos nos sacamos de nuestra respectiva oscuridad. Juntos—El pelirrojo sacó la cadena de su cuello y la agarró— ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que entre mi pasado con Tatsuya y mi futuro contigo, era obvio cual era más importante? —El video ahora en vez de mostrar a Taiga, mostraba imágenes de ellos dos juntos, desde algunas citas donde Momoi los había cachado hasta su foto del día de su boda— ¿Ahora ves porque lo dije? —Preguntó Kagami, quien estaba de nuevo en escena con una boba sonrisa—Tú me hiciste ser mejor persona en todo aspecto y conocer lo que era el amor a algo que no fuera el basketball. Me hiciste menos bruto y conocimos excelentes personas que seguimos teniendo como amigos—Kagami guardó su cadena y enseñó su puño donde tenía su sortija de matrimonio—Cada vez que caía, sabía que tú estarías ahí para ayudarme a volver y cuando tú caías, yo siempre estuve ahí para levantarte…Tetsu yo…—El cumpleañero estaba hecho un mar de llanto por su esposo y la canción que se escuchaba de fondo—Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, agradezco que te hayas fijado en alguien como…Como yo…—El pelirrojo acarició con cariño su sortija—Este es uno de los muchos cumpleaños que aún nos falta pasar juntos…Juntos por siempre, cariño—Kagami alzó su rostro y miró a la cámara con los ojos rojos del llanto que trataba de parar, puso su puño frente a la pantalla y sonrió—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami Tetsuya. Te amo—Tetsuya alzó su puño donde tenía su sortija y aún llorando de alegría, sonrió por su esposo.

Ahora el video mostraba cuando Seirin se volvió campeón, cuando las espadas vórticas le ganaron a los Jaberwockys, la foto donde ambos parten a EUA en el aeropuerto, sus fotos en la playa, citas, su boda, su familia y al final, una foto que Kiseki tomó infraganti a sus padres, el pelirrojo recargaba su cabeza en su mano mientras veía a su esposo dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa a su lado.

— ¿Por qué Shin-chan no es así? —Kazunari también estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas por lo conmovido que estaba del hermoso regalo de cumpleaños, la canción volvió a repetirse por el video final donde estaba él y su esposo bailando esa misma canción en el baile de graduación que hizo Kise.

—Disculpa—Una mano tocó el hombro del de cabellos celestes que se limpiaba las lágrimas y guardaba sus lentes en su estuche— ¿Can I have this dance? —El cumpleañero se paralizó y volteó completamente a ver si no estaba drogado o soñando.

—Kagami-kun…—Susurró Tetsuya llorando de nuevo—Claro que sí—Furihata sonrió y le mandó un mensaje a Akira, el cual al recibirlo ni tarde ni perezoso activó las luces en el salón principal, dejando ver a Tetsuya bailando junto a su esposo que vestía un traje similar al que vistió el día de la graduación.

—Toma mi mano, yo te guío—Tetsuya rió un poco al escuchar a su esposo cantar con la canción—Y en cada curva, estarás a salvo conmigo—El pelirrojo le dio una vuelta a su esposo, abrazándolo al terminar la vuelta—No tengas miedo…Miedo de caerte—El de ojos rojos cargó a su esposo y lo bajó para tenerlo entre sus brazos—Sabes que te atraparé a pesar de todo—Una vuelta más y Tetsuya volvió a estar entre los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su esposo, que le abrazaba y marcaba el ritmo sintiendo cada parte de la canción, combinándola con el infinito amor que le tenía, tal como fue en aquel entonces.

El par seguía bailando como un par de adolescentes enamorados, sonriendo con cada toque de sus manos o cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban tras cada vuelta dada, pasando por alto el hecho de que todos sus amigos ya habían bajado y los veían bailar.

—Creo que nacimos para estar juntos—Susurró Kuroko mientras su esposo daba un paso hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás—Siempre seré la sombra de tu luz—El pelirrojo rió suavemente, una última vuelta le dio a su esposo antes de abrazarlo y empinarlo con cuidado, agarrándolo entre sus brazos para depositar un tierno beso justo al final de la canción.

Al final del beso ambas miradas chocaron, notando que los dos estaban derramando un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa tan brillante y pura que nada podría borrarla, recordando el porqué se enamoraron, sintiéndose dichosos por saber que todo ese amor que sentían desde preparatoria seguía ahí y ahora era más intenso que antes por tantas adversidades que pasaron pero que a final de cuentas valieron la pena ya que su amor solo se fortaleció al punto de volverse inmune a todo.

—So…Can I have this dance? —El festejado rió suavemente y depositó otro beso en los labios de su esposo antes de separarse, tomándose de la mano al estar de pie.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tetsuya! —Gritaron todos los invitados, agarrando la enorme manta que habían hecho. El de cabellos celestes apretó la mano del pelirrojo y se recargó en su pecho riendo por lo hermoso que se había tornado el día.

—Chicos, gracias—Los que agarraban la manta eran Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi y sus familias además de Izuki con Ai, Kiyoshi, Koga y Mitobe con dos de sus hijos, Tsuchida y su esposa, Kawahara, Fukuda y Hanamiya, el cual fue forzado por sus dos hijos a agarrar la manta también.

Tetsuya se dejó abrazar por todos-primordialmente Kise y Kazunari que le abrazaban fuertemente-sonriendo como nunca ya que su horrible cumpleaños se había transformado en el mejor del mundo en cuestión de minutos.

Entre risas comenzó al fiesta sorpresa del de cabellos celestes, todos riendo, bailando, platicando, comiendo, rememorando viejas anécdotas suyas en el basketball y también otras con Kuroko como co-protagonista.

Tantas vivencias tanto buenas como malas le habían marcado y sin embargo seguía ahí de pie afrontando las cosas. En sus treinta y cinco años de vida había perdido varias personas pero también entraron a su vida otras más que lo hicieron salir del abismo y una en especial que alumbró su camino que estaba inmerso entre tanta oscuridad, una persona que pintó sus azules y desteñidas paredes opacas de un rojo tan intenso y precioso que seguía brillando y brindando calidez a su ser.

—Taiga, gracias por todo—Susurró el de cabellos celestes en el balcón de una de las habitaciones donde había entrado para dejar la música de lado.

—No hay de qué—El menor dio un suave respingo al escuchar contestación, creyó que estaba solo pero era un error, su marido había entrado hace unos segundos para buscarlo—Y no agradezcas, tonto—El de cabellos celestes rió un poco y volvió su mirada a la noche azulada que destellaba con las estrellas.

—Recuerdo cuando estábamos así en el balcón de tu departamento y me desmayé por la comida de la entrenadora—El pelirrojo rió al recordar esa vez antes del partido contra Yosen.

—Esta vez no azotes por favor, casi me metes un susto de muerte—El cumpleañero miró de reojo a su esposo y se dejó caer, siendo atrapado por Kagami casi al instante— ¿Qué te acabo de decir, Tetsu? —El de cabellos celestes solo rió y se recargó en el pecho de su esposo.

—Gracias por elegirme—El basquetbolista abrazó a su esposo y le besó los cabellos.

—Al contrario, gracias por escogerme a mí en vez de Aomine—Unos segundos de silencio y Kagami habló— ¿Te la estás pasando bien, cariño? —El de menor altura asintió, subiendo su mirada a la de su esposo.

—Sí pero ¿Porqué preguntas? —El pelirrojo sonrió acariciando el cabello de su amado.

—Porque hoy es un día común—Tetsuya subió una ceja confundido—Yo te celebraré los trescientos sesenta y cinco días hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas—Los ojos del cumpleañero volvieron a aguarse, abrazándose más a Kagami—Tú aunque seas una sombra, iluminaste mi vida…Y aún la iluminas, a diario me levanto solo con la esperanza de que lo primero que veré será tu apacible rostro dormido entre mis brazos después de hacer el amor toda la noche y cuando tú despiertes me dirás con una suave sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados que me amas—El menor se sonrojó y comenzó a derramar lágrimas—Si por mi fuera, a diario te compraría una florería entera o una librería—Ambos rieron por la pequeña broma del pelirrojo—Todo por hacer que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya nunca desaparezca…

—Que dices, Taiga—Murmuró Kuroko apenado, volviendo un poco su vista al firmamento donde Kagami tenía fijos sus ojos—Una estrella fugaz ¿Qué pediste? —Preguntó el de cabello celeste a su esposo.

—Algo simple—Contestó Kagami, haciendo que el menor lo viera intensamente—Ya, ya…Mi deseo fue tenerte así, entre mis brazos, siempre, hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda estar de pie…Y celebrar unos mil cumpleaños más a tu lado—Kuroko para sus adentros pensaba en qué clase de cosas buenas hizo en su vida para tener a ese perfecto hombre como esposo.

—Te amo, Taiga Kagami.

—Y yo a ti, Tetsuya Kagami—Una dulce mirada a la luz de la luna—Y feliz cumpleaños, mi vida—El abrazo un poco más fuerte para asegurarse que no se separarían y un amoroso beso para terminar con broche de oro el mejor cumpleaños que el profesor había tenido hasta el momento, ansiando que ya fuera el próximo año para tener una fiesta aún mejor y muchos recuerdos preciosos más guardados en su mente y en su corazón para siempre aunque en ese instante solo quería quedarse entre los brazos de su amado viendo las estrellas titilar ante sus ojos, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener el cumpleaños más memorable de la historia junto a sus amigos, sus hijos y el amor de su vida.

El mejor cumpleaños que Kagami Tetsuya jamás pudo pedir.

* * *

Recuerden que en Japón generalmente la esposa cambia su apellido por el de su esposo.


End file.
